


Baby blues

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Night Hunter (2018), Walter Marshall - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: you find yourself a pregnancy cliche
Kudos: 6





	Baby blues

After sending you away to get some rest from standing on your feet for too long making dinner, Walter Marshall stood in the middle of the kitchen doing the dishes. You try to argue that you enjoy the washing up process—that it relaxes you—but Walter wouldn’t hear any of your arguments. 

Nearing the end of your pregnancy, Walter grew more anxious around you; you joke that he must be the pregnant one, always rushing around trying to make sure everything on the to do list was checked off. You’d even notice him tearing up a few times when he doesn’t think you’re looking, overcome with joy at your growing family. 

You don’t mind his attentiveness; it’s endearing most of the time. But you wish people didn’t treat you like you are incapable. You’d been lucky in your pregnancy, experiencing very mild symptoms. Other than a rounded belly, life has continued much the same for you thus far. You didn’t understand why everyone around you expected you to suddenly change your calm and steady demeanor; you’re pregnant, not turning into an entirely new person.

After being turned out of your own kitchen, you decide to take Walter’s advice and relax on the couch to wait for him. 

*****

Walter wipes down the countertops, removing any residual water from cleaning up. His ears prick at the muffled sounds coming from another room. Setting down the dish towel, he furrows his brows as his ears strain to discern what the noise was. With concentration, he determines that it’s crying. And not just any crying, it’s you sobbing. His heart clenches at the thought of something awful happening that would cause you to emit such mournful sounds. 

Panicking, Walter rushes through your home, searching for you. He stumbles into the room, eyes accessing the situation, making sure there were no external threats. Satisfied you are alone, Walter approaches your weeping form on the couch. He sits down and gathers you into his warm arms, attempting to comfort you while you weep next to him. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he inquires, voice laced with concern. He notices you’re cradling your phone in one hand while holding your stomach. _Did you get a phone call with bad news? Is the baby ok? Should he call the doctor?_ His mind races, looking for clues to what caused you to become this upset. 

Feeling his presence next to you, you cling to his side, trying to find your voice to convey the source of your tears. 

“Darling,” Walter worriedly pleads, “please tell me what happened. What can I do to help?”

You open your mouth to answer. Instead of your brain forming actual words, you break out in uncontrollable sobs. Your entire body shakes, overcome with the unbridled emotions. Deeply concerned, Walter desperately begs you to let him know what happened. 

Still unable to form the words to tell him of your plight, you thrust your phone into his hands. Blinking at the sudden motion, he glances down at the device, expecting to see the screen open to your text messages or a phone call. You press the play button, forcing him to view the source of your tears as you wrap your arms around his neck and continue crying uncontrollably.

Pulling you closer, Walter turns his attention to the electronic screen. Though your face is turned from the device, you can hear the soft spoken words streaming from it. The memory of it causes you to burst into another round of tears, soaking his collar. 

Comprehension dawns on Walter. Your overwrought status combined with the moving images on the screen clarifies the source of your outpouring of emotions. 

_You were crying because of a commercial._

For the first time in your pregnancy, the hormones overwhelm your normally calm demeanor and cause you to weep uncontrollably over a simple ad. Walter remembers when Angie was pregnant with Faye and cried at the drop of a hat over any commercial that came on the television; the ASPCA ones were a particular bane to his existence. He shakes his head and chuckles to himself at the realization.

The small sound of merriment permeates the room. Your eyes narrow as you wipe your remaining tears. Your mood suddenly shifts. Looking up at him, you hiss, “Are you _laughing_ at me?” 

Taken off guard at your irritated tone, he quickly replies, “No, baby. I’m not. I’m just glad you’re ok.” He gently rubs your arms and kisses your forehead.

Unconvinced of his sincerity, you cry out, “Walter Marshall, you are making fun of me! How could you?” 

You burst into a fresh round of tears. He hugs you close to his side, letting you vent your frustrations on him. 

Your cries suddenly subside and your body stills. You look up tearfully at him and exclaim, “Oh god, it’s happened. IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED!”

Walter looks into your tear-stained face. You note his amused state: the twinkle in his eye and the slow grin spreading wide.

“Fuck,” you breathe.

Your eyes suddenly widen. You realize you had cursed in front of the baby. Looking down at your belly, you lovingly caress it.

“Sorry baby. Mommy is just losing her mind,” you lament to your unborn child. 

Walter puts the phone down, drawing you into his comforting embrace. He puts his large hand over your belly and begins to rub circles across it, trying to soothe you. Under the calming contact of his palm, your baby starts kicking. 

Walter bends his head down towards your belly. “We still love Mommy. Isn’t that right, little man?” he lovingly expresses to your son. Your offspring agrees and kicks even harder against his father’s touch. 

Walter lifts his head, a massive grin plastered on his face. His deep blue eyes shine full of love and unshed tears. He leans into you, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. With his arms wrapped around you, he holds you close; both of you have your hands on your belly, feeling your son’s movement and dreaming about your future.


End file.
